last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Lothmir
Isaac is a human married to Oceane Lazarus, father of Ézekiel Lazarus Lothmir. Biography Characteristics Lvl 4 Onion Knight, 4 psion, 4 Incarnate, 4 swordsage, 4 totemist (20HD) Size/Type: Medium humanoid (Human) Hit Dice: 12d8 + 4d6 + 4d4 + 120 (224 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 50 (23* armor, +5 dex, +4 deflection, +8 wis), touch 27, flat-footed 45 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+9/+4 Grapple : +19 Attack: *+5 Lawful Longsword +30/25/20 (1d8+10 / 19-20*2) Special Qualities: His weapon come from his inner self, so it cannot be destroyed, and can appears in his hand as a free action if not there. This attack is coated in force. Stances: (only one can be active at a time) * Flame's Blessing (fire immunity) (Su) * Balance on the Sky (as Air Walk at-will) (Su) * Absolute Steel (+10tf land speed, +2 dodge AC) (Ex) * Dance of the Spider (20 ft climb speed) (Ex) Maneuvers: (10 out of the 20 are readied) * Strikes (use as a standard action if not specified, and Su if not specified) ** Death Mark (Create an explosion of 6d6+8 fire damage in a radius centered on the target and based on the affected creature size, S-: 5ft, M:10ft, L:20ft, H:30ft, G:40ft, C:50ft) ** Desert Tempest: (full round action, move up the max speed, do an attack on all foes passed by. Attacks of opportunity applies as normal.) ** Salamander Charge: (Full-round action, Charge, except you can change direction any number of time wanted, not impeded by difficult terrain, leave a wall of fire dealing 6d6+8 to creature inside/passing through, 3d6+8 to adjacent creatures (no save), last up to 5 rounds) ** Wyrm's Flame: Create a 30ft cone of fire dealing 10d6+8. Reflexes DC 26 for half ** Inferno Blast:Deals 108 of fire damage in a 60ft radius burst. Reflexes DC 27 for half ** Shadow Garrote: Deal 5d6 of shadow damage. No effect on construct or undead. Fort save DC 21 or become flatfooted until next turn. ** Death in the Dark: Can only be used against flat-footed opponents. If the melee attack hit, the target must make a Fort save (DC: 25) or take 15d6 additional damage, if the save is successful it only takes 5d6 additional damage. (Ex) ** Enervating Shadow Strike: Target hit by this technique must make a Fort Save of gain 1d4 negative level. still suffers the damage from the attack if the save is successful. ** Disarming Strike: If the attack hit, you can attempt a disarm without provoking AoO and their is no risk of your foes disarming you. (Ex) ** Lightning Throw: Make a single attack roll. You deal damage to each creatures in a 30ft line equal to your normal melee attack plus an extra 12d6. (Ref save DC= Attack roll for half) (Ex) ** Strike of perfect clarity: Your melee attack deal an extra 100 damage on a hit.(Ex) * Boost (activate as a swift action Su if not specified) ** Iron Heart Endurance: can heal 40pts of damage if you have less than half HP left (Ex) ** Burning Blade: add 16+28 fire damage to all attacks for 1 round ** Burning Brand: add 5ft to your reach and all damage are transformed to fire ** Searing Blade: add 2d6+28 fire damage to all attacks for 1 round ** Inferno Blade: add 3d6+25 fire damage to all attacks for 1 round ** Cloak of Deception: becomes invisible as greater invisibility for 1round ** Shadow Blink: teleport up to 50ft. (Ex) * Counters (use as an immediate action, Su) ** Leaping Flame: Teleport to a square adjacent to attacker, up to 100ft away ** One with Shadow: Become incorporeal for 1 round, all your gear become incorporeal too. (Ex) Power Point (245): Essentia: 19 Usual Sould Meld(Su): * Crown: Crystal Helm (bind) (attacks are coated in a force effect) * Feet: Worg Pelt (bind) (increase speed by 5ft+5/essentia, +2comp on hide and move silently +2/essentia) * Hands: Rageclaws (remains conscious while in negative HP, increase the limit before dying by 3/essentia) * Arms: Incarnate Weapon (bind) (see weapon, and can spent a move to charge an attack that stun chaotic creature on a failed Fort save (DC: 25) * Brow: Keeneyes Lens (bind) (see invisibility, +4 insight to spot +2/essentia) * Brow:Great Raptor Mask (bind to totem chackra) (+2competence to spot +2/essentia, gain evasion) * Shoulders: Totem Avatar (+20 HP, +1 natural armor/essentia) * Waist: Strongheart Vest (reduce by 1 point ability damage +1/essentia) * Heart: Lifebond Vestments (can heal other for 15+5/essentia once per hour per person, take half heal as damage to self) * Soul: Incarnate Avatar (gains +1 insight bonus to melee attacks/essentia) Saves: Fort +24, Ref +24, Will +26 Abilities: Str 21 (includes +6 bonus) , Dex 20 , Con 20 , Int 20 , Wis 26 (includes +4 bonus), Cha 13 Skills: Feats: Psycrystal Affinty, Empower Power, Martial Study, Midnight Augmentation, Open Least Chackra (Feet), Double Chackra (Brow), Spellfire Knight (Incarnate), Spellfire Knight (Swordsage), Spellfire Knight (Psion) Organization: Challenge Rating: Treasure: Cloak of Resistance +4, Belt of Giant Strength +6, Amulet of Wisdom +4, Ring of Protection +4, Ring of Shield Ally, leather armor, Alignment: Empathetic Lawful Neutral